


Frozen

by Amberdreams



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Naked Dean Winchester, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22131793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberdreams/pseuds/Amberdreams
Comments: 9
Kudos: 27





	Frozen

Thanks to an extension... Though this isn't what I'd originally intended to post.  
[](https://www.flickr.com/gp/housefullofbooks/S11e2G)  
The Winchester version of Frozen didn’t have any music, which was a blessing, but Dean didn’t much appreciate being the snowman.  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/49333537493/in/photostream/)

Not much to say about this - as you can see, it's pencil on black paper.


End file.
